Previously, many types of seats have been used to provide an effective means to allow toddlers to utilize conventional equipment normally used for adults or larger children. In the field of portable swing seats or seats that are utilized in combination with swings, there has been modest activity in the past.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,328,595TolarMay 10, 19834,415,200BourneNov. 15, 19834,976,494PolleyDec. 11, 19905,533,934MillerJul. 9, 19965,427,575BerkJun. 27, 19955,560,679BarnholdtOct. 1, 19965,876,289LiuMar. 2, 19996,416,132Norton et al.Jul. 9, 2002
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,595 discloses a swing seat adapter that is positionable in an elongated horizontal transverse seat of a swing suspended at it's opposite ends. The swing seat adapter is removably connected between the upper portion of the sides and adjacent portion of the suspension members, thus preventing the seat from excessive forward or rearward tilting. Further, an occupant restraining harness is provided for releasably securing a child therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,200 discloses a combination seat and swing for an infant that is mounted at a table or attached to a chain, thereby providing a swing for the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,494 discloses a forward recumbent posture pod for supporting the anterior torso of an infant, thus allowing substantial unrestricted movement of the infant's limbs and head. The pod includes a posterior portion and side portions to restrain backward and sideway movements away from the posture pod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,934 discloses a child safety device for converting a belt seat playground swing into a child seat safety swing which includes an attachment for securement to the chains of a playground swing. The invention includes a waist strap, under straps, crotch straps and mesh netting, which are all securely stitched together to form a child receiving cavity. The child's weight bares upon the belt seat of the swing and the safety device secures the child to the belt seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,575 discloses a toteable swing kit having a variety of seats. The swing kit includes a seat and a nylon rope with a bead at the end for securing both the seat and swing, as well as for providing adjustment. The changeable seats have different designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,679 discloses a seat for supporting a child in a spaced orientation relative to a support surface. A foot rest is mounted to the seat member for supporting the feet of an individual and can be pivoted into a storage recess within the seat member for storage during periods of non-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,289 teaches a safety swing seat attached on a coupling mechanism which is mounted between a support frame and a swing seat. The coupling includes a pivot pin and a plate, thereby allowing the seat to limit the swing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,132 discloses a swing seat described as a chair having a seat with a bar coupled on one end. The other end of the bar engages the bottom of the chair. When coupled to the chair, the bar is positioned to allow the removal of the child from the chair. Straps secure the child to the chair and ropes are coupled to the chair, thus allowing the swing seat to be suspended above the surface.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Shannon et al. No. 4,524,966 disclosing a swing seat.